Chance Meetings
by manycoloredeyes
Summary: FOR RIVAMIKA WEEK 2013 An AU where Eren never saved Mikasa and she was kidnapped. Each chapter is based on prompts given.


**RivaMika Week (Day 1) - Damaged / Chance Meetings**

_A/N: In which Mikasa was never saved by Eren and was kidnapped._

* * *

It was rare to have snow at this part of the city but it certainly wasn't unusual. The air was colder than usual so most of the people wore extra clothing. Whether it was a piece of scarf coiled around their neck, or a thick jacket. Among the people in the street, two men in black suits stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Why the hell do we have to walk on foot?"

The shorter asked his companion.

"Well, if someone weren't so impatient, then probably we won't have to."

"Tch. You wanted out as well, Erwin."

"I've gotten the donation for the Scouting Legion so I don't see why I should remain in that house any longer."

"You should've brought Hanji. Or Mike."

Levi grumbled under his breath and buried his cold hands into his pockets. Erwin ignored his grumbling and they continued to walk towards the inn they were supposed to room in before returning to the barracks the next day.

The pair walked in silence and Levi's eyes began to observe the city they are in. It was still bright out and despite the cold, the streets were still quite packed with street stalls and their customers. Their brightly coloured clothing reflects the status of the city. Wealthy.

Just as they passed by a small street, something caught his eyes. More like, someone. Huddled at the far and dark end of the street, was a girl. Her hair was black and her skin pale. But struck Levi most was the condition of her dress.

It was torn and dirty. And there were dark spots on the dress that he suspect was dried blood. Her face was hidden behind her hair but he could see one of her arms was bandaged and the other, bruised.

Levi didn't realized he had stopped walking until he heard Erwin called him. Unable to tear his eyes away from the girl, he gave Erwin a lame excuse.

"I need to take a leak."

"Now? But we're almost near the inn."

"Go ahead without me. I'll see you in the inn."

Without waiting for Erwin's reply, Levi turned and walked into the street. The closer he got to the girl, he began to question himself. Why was he doing this?

Flashes of his former life played in his mind and he has seen the darker side of humanity. And he knew that this girl had just witnessed it as well. He was a few feet away from her when he saw her jerked and looked up.

Her eyes was just as he expected to see. Lifeless yet there was a hint of fire. She glared at him with all her strength and lifted her hands in front of her, ready to strike him if needed. He knew she would not be able to hurt him in her current condition but he stayed a distance from her anyway.

"It will be a very cold night tonight."

Levi broke the tensed silence and casually looked up to the darkening sky. He shrugged off his coat and slowly laid it down at his feet. He crouched down and gently nudged the coat towards her.

"Take it. You'll need it more than me."

The girl just looked at him, baffled by his kindness despite the hard and serious look he had on his face. Levi stood up, gave a small nod and turned around to leave. Whether the girl would accept his offer was entirely up to her now.

When he got back to the main street, he found that Erwin was waiting for him.

"That took you a while."

"I was taking a dump."

"What happened to your coat?"

"It got dirty while I was taking a dump."

Erwin raised his eyebrows, not totally convinced but didn't pursue the subject further.

"You know, this suit was rental."

"Then just cross it off my paycheck. By the way, you're buying dinner."

"Wait, what? Why? What happened to your money?"

"It was in my coat."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I never actually thought of taking part for the RivaMika week but this idea just came to me so I just had to write it. I'm so sorry if there's any mistake. Please leave a review so I know what you think about it. 333


End file.
